Super Mario Land
Super Mario Land is a Game Boy game played by Jon and Arin on Game Grumps. Playthough Jon attempts to speedrun the game, although because of making jokes with Arin, he does not play the game as fast. Just before beating the game, Jon accidentally resets it. Episode * Game information Super Mario Land is a platforming video game developed by Nintendo for the Game Boy handheld game console. It and the Game Boy debuted in Japan on April 21, 1989, in the United States on July 31, 1989, and in Europe on September 28, 1990. Super Mario Land marked Mario's first appearance on the Game Boy and was a launch title for the Game Boy in Japan, North America and Europe. It is one of the first games re-released on the "Virtual Console" for the Nintendo 3DS. The gameplay of Super Mario Land is similar to that of Super Mario Bros. and its Japanese successor for the Nintendo Entertainment System. As in the previous games, the player takes over the role of Mario. The ultimate objective is to defeat Tatanga, the "Mysterious Spaceman," and save Princess Daisy. However, there are some differences from earlier Mario games as well. Mario's primary attack is to jump on top of his enemies, which normally kills them. However, there are a few antagonists who cannot be undone in this manner or may even cause damage to Mario if he jumps on them. Power-ups like the Super Mushroom work normally, but the Superball Flower enables Mario to throw "superballs" that fly at a 45-degree angle and ricochet off floors, walls, and ceilings. Unlike traditional fireballs, Superballs can also be used to collect coins, which is useful for coins that are difficult or impossible to reach otherwise. Also, unlike other games in the series, gameplay doesn't pause briefly when Mario collects a power-up or takes damage. In two specific levels Mario flies in the "Sky Pop" airplane or travels in the "Marine Pop" submarine instead of walking. In these levels, there is no Super Flower because Mario can shoot the entire time. He still can grow by getting a Super Mushroom or become invincible by getting a Starman. During these levels, the screen constantly scrolls forward until it reaches the boss at the end, and it is not possible to slow down or stop it. Mario can be killed either by an enemy or by being crushed by the edge of the screen. The game consists of four worlds with three levels each. At the end of every level, there is a tower with an access at the top and at the bottom. If Mario can reach the upper access, there is a bonus level in which the player can win extra lives or power-ups. If he only reaches the lower access, the game continues normally. At the end of every third level, Mario has to fight a boss by either battling it or getting around it to reach a point behind them that will end the battle, similar to fighting Bowser in the original Super Mario Bros. After the game is completed, the game returns to the title screen, and the player is given the option to play in "Hard Mode." If the game is finished in Hard Mode, the game goes back to the title screen and allows the player to choose which stage to start in, allowing for replay of any particular stage. Category:GB Games Category:Super Mario Land Category:Nintendo Games Category:Mario Games Category:Platformer Games Category:Game Grumps Games Category:One-Off Games